Ahora lo entiendo
by LiaraPrinceton
Summary: La amistad es un lazo especial, te ayuda a considerar 'hermano' a aquel que sin llevar tu sangre te defiende y apoya como si en realidad la tuviese. Pero, a veces, hay que ir más allá y ver la realidad. Aioria tendrá que soportar una plática incómoda para entender algo que entre él y cierta amiga, tarde o temprano, sería inevitable. Drabble. AioriaxMarin.


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya y los siguientes personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada. Uno sólo viene a divertirse...

¿Qué hay, gente?

Gracias a una pequeña "discusión" entre cuál OTP es mejor, si el AioriaxMarin o el AioriaxLyfia, la señorita Abaddon DeWitt, escritora y amiga a la que admiro, y su servilleta nos retamos mutuamente a escribir un drabble acerca de la pareja que defendemos y que el público lector decida a la dupla vencedora.

Obviamente, esto es con afán de pasar un buen rato y de aprovechar cada excusa posible para escribir.

Así que, sin más, los dejo con un pseudodrabble (que parece más un mini oneshot) escrito bajo presión xD

Y sólo me queda decir que, yo defiendo el AioriaxMarin, y que este es el primer fic de SS Clásico que publico.

A ver qué les parece...

 **~oOo~**

 **Ahora lo entiendo  
**

"Entre un hombre y una mujer, la amistad es tan sólo una pasarela que conduce al amor"

Jules Renard

 **.**

Es noche de descanso. Y todos sabemos lo que eso significa.

Fuera protocolos, fuera estrés. El patriarca nos ha dado el resto de la tarde libre pues todo marcha, según sus palabras, a la perfección. No hay enemigos que requieran de nosotros y el entrenamiento puede esperar hasta mañana.

La fiesta empieza en cuanto el último rayo de sol se disipa. Todos nos reunimos en el único templo vacío, la antigua casa de Libra que carece de poseedor oficial desde hace más de 200 años. Ahí vienen Milo y Máscara de Muerte, curioso, es la primera vez que los veo llegar a tiempo a una reunión.

Media hora después, el templo de libra es un circo. Todos están sumamente animados por los chistes malos del bicho y el cangrejo, incluso Camus y Shaka, a quienes rara vez se les oye reír así.

Pasan las bebidas y el ambiente se torna más tenso. Milo comienza a presumir con detalles prolijos todo acerca de su última cita. Porque nosotros, aunque tenemos votos dedicados exclusivamente para Athena, no estamos exentos de padecer lo que en términos lejanos a la Psicología se conoce como "necesidad masculina". Máscara, como siempre, vuelva a hacerle segunda y comienza otra descriptiva imagen de sus encuentros con alguna dama clandestina de las afueras del Santuario.

Shaka, Mu y Camus se disgustan, y yo me uno a su desdén. Pero Shura y hasta Aldebarán parecen interesados en el tema y desvían la charla hacia otro punto: La belleza femenina en el Santuario. Ahí me siento abandonado, tanto Aries como Acuario participan, dando repentinas críticas a las que podrían ser candidatas como "La amazona de mejores caderas" o "La señorita-mi-peto-es-demasiado-pequeño". Shaka desaparece en un momento de distracción y finalmente estoy solo, oyendo a estos _caballeros_ que lisonjean de las mujeres como cualquier pervertido.

Qué desilusión. Si mi hermano viviera, estas cosas no sucederían.

De pronto, tratando de distraerme con mi bebida, alguien escupe.

—Pero esa _aguilita_ tiene más relleno del que aparenta...

No sé quién es el idiota que se atreve a decirlo, pero queda muy claro a quién se refieren. Y en seguida, como si no viesen mi cara de repudio, entran en la discusión de cuál área anatómica de la amazona del águila es la más tentadora.

—Cállate, cangrejo... Que Aioria te escuchará —oh, ¿así que sí repararon en mi presencia?

Pero la aclaración de Aldebarán y las caras de todos ya puestas en mí, me quitan el enojo. Y sólo siento desconcierto. Porque, por algún motivo, oírlos hablar así de esa mujer en particular me causa un malestar casi tan hondo como el de ser llamado "Hermano del Traidor".

—¿Y qué nos dices, tú, Aioria? —afila Máscara de Muerte—. ¿De qué parte de Marin nos puedes hablar mejor? Después de todo, tú no eres su mejor amigo por "nada".

Están sonriéndome, con esa cara estúpida de libido mal logrado.

Y yo me marcho, antes de que empecemos una guerra de mil días por un tema tan absurdo. Alguien me llama, entre risas y disculpas, pero no regresaré.

Prefiero caminar entre los pasillos solitarios del santuario. Necesito aire, necesito pensar en las razones de este enojo que últimamente me asedia cada vez que alguien menciona el nombre de Marin con otras intenciones que no sea hablar de ella profesionalmente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

¿Adquirí un poder de invocación sin darme cuenta? Apenas estoy pensándola y ya está aquí, cruzándose en mi camino. Trago hondo, nervioso sin motivo.

—Hago mi guardia.

—¿A ti también te asignaron? Creí que los caballeros dorados descansarían hoy.

Antes de que me atrape en mi mentira, mi mejor amiga deja el tema y comenzamos el "patrullaje" juntos. Puesta a mi lado, su cabeza apenas supera mi hombro, pero puedo darme cuenta de esas cualidades que mis compañeros admiran tanto. Y me pregunto, ¿Cuándo crecimos así? ¿Esta mujer es la misma niña a la que ayudaba a entrenar sin sentir este vuelco en el estómago?

¿De qué te has perdido todos estos años Aioria?

—El viento sienta bien esta noche —dice de pronto, se adelanta hasta el final del barranco donde paramos. Y entonces, lo inimaginable: Se quita la máscara frente a mis ojos.

No es la primera vez. Esto es un secreto, pero desde que Marin y yo comprendimos que ella veía en mí al hermano que había perdido, se atrevió a deshacerse de la careta platinada que la cubre de todos. Excepto de mí.

Pero, tengo que admitir que esta es la primera vez en la que en lugar de apartar mis ojos y continuar la conversación como siempre lo hago, tengo que obligarme a distraerme con el pasto en mis pies. La escucho respirar ese aire que adora tanto. Si ella tuvies alas, haría honor a su título y elevaría un vuelo majestuoso como ese que irradian sus ojos.

Y quizá ella no vuela esta noche. Pero yo sí. Sintiéndola mirarme, seguramente ya me ve titubear ante su expresión escrutadora, hoy me convenzo de lo verdaderamente idiotas que son mis camaradas.

¿Cómo admirar a Marin sólo por su cuerpo? Porque incluso teniendo uno muy hermoso, nada será tan avasallante como sus ojos.

Vaya león dormido. Entras en un dilema para meterte a otro más grande.

Pues ahora debo preguntarme, ¿cómo revertiré mi posición de amigo o del buen hermano mayor? Porque, ahora lo entiendo, ardo en deseos de ser algo más.

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

 **Últimas notas:**

 **Soy terrible para escribir cosas cortas, ¿cierto? Lo mío son los long fics dramáticos xD**

 **En cierta manera, este drabble quedó con un final "abierto" (?) Quién sabe, igual y Aioria se confiesa sólo para que Marin lo mande a freir espárragos xD Todo puede suceder.**

 **En fin, gracias por leer. No olviden dejar su opinión, vayan a leer a Abaddon DeWitt y otórguennos su parecer.**

 **Un abrazo, amigos! Nos leeremos pronto!**


End file.
